


Bad Person

by queerstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, Horror, Murder, Mystery, SPN - Freeform, Scary, Suicide, Supernatural - Freeform, Trapped, depressed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerstiel/pseuds/queerstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evalina has been down there for more than 2 years. It happened because they got close. It can never happen again; it's too dangerous. Will she stay here until she rots? Or will she risk it all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Going Crazy

I am not a bad person. I did what I had to do and that’s it. I don’t deserve this. Nobody deserves this. But I’m glad it’s me and not him. If I leave, he has to stay here. I can’t do that to him. I wish he could visit me. But it would be too dangerous. It’s been 2 years since the accident and nobody has come down to see me. I hope they’re not scared of me. I didn’t mean to do it. Why can’t they understand that? I’m not dangerous to anyone but myself. Especially now. It gets really lonely down here in the dark. Seeing and hearing things that aren’t there is all too familiar with me. They’ve left me here to rot with only my thoughts and imaginary friends. My name is Evalina Grace Berenity and I’m not a bad person.

I jump at the sound of a door opening and a tray being carelessly dropped on the floor. I held back a sob as the cup hit the floor and all the water crashed out of it.

“I’ll be back tomorrow for the tray.” The guard mumbled in a gruff voice.

I tried to say thank you, or okay; but my voice only came out in a strangled whisper. I quickly started drinking the water off the floor. It was filthy water that came straight from the lake but I didn’t care. It felt like heaven sliding down my throat. I drank it all. That was a big mistake. They only come down with water and crackers once every other week. I count the days by carving tallies in the wall. Its super cliché but it’s helpful. So far I’ve been here for 783 days. No doubt I’ll be here for the rest of my life.

I stifled a moan as a piece of the first cracker made its way in my mouth. Stale crackers and water are the only things I have to live for here. I shove the remaining crackers under my bed. I have to save them or I’ll get really hungry in the next weeks. I get 14 crackers. No more, no less. I only eat one a day. So far it’s been working pretty well. I lay down; exhausted from the long day. Memories start to flood into my thoughts and a stray tear slides down my cheek. I didn’t mean for this to happen. I’m so sorry. It’s all my fault; I know it is. I became the same monster that I was terrified of when I was younger. My breathing got shallow as the people I killed came into the room and taunted me. “It’s all your fault!” “I had a family.” “You killed me in front of my kids!” I break into a sob and struggle for breath. I try to block them out; but how do you block out what is in your head? I shut my eyes tightly and held my breath for as long as I could. I don’t know how much longer ill have the strength to keep going.

Before I know it, I’m at a park. Its sunny outside and I can hear kids laughing and playing. I was sitting on a nearby bench. I could see the clouds and the sun above the trees. It was beautiful. Oh how I miss fresh air, rain and sunshine. I wish I could live up there again. But they took that away from me. They took everything and everyone away from me. I hate them so much. I’m not a bad person! My thoughts ran away when I heard a bloodcurdling scream come from the park. I flinch at what I see. Children are screaming and clawing at their eyes. Their parents have black eyes and are wearing grins on their faces. I hear more choked sobs and screaming from the park. Their eyes are gone. I know what this is and I hate it. I need to wake up. Let me wake up! I start frantically pinching myself in hopes of escaping but it doesn’t work. I get up and start sprinting in the opposite direction of the park but the screams follow close behind. I’m crying now and my vision is getting blurry. I just need to get out. I stop in an alley. Letting the screams surround me as I slide helpless down the wall of an unknown building. I hear a familiar laugh. No. please no. I whimper as it gets closer to me. I hear the footsteps. I crawl behind a close dumpster. I hold my breath for what seems like forever. Finally he sees me.

“Ah, Evalina. What a nice surprise!” He boomed in a sinister voice.

I didn’t dare look up. I can’t. It’s too dangerous. He can’t be here. I shrunk farther down into myself.

“Look at me!” He growled.

“I looked up right as a large hand came flying towards my face. I braced myself but the blow never came. Confused, I looked up through my hands. He was gone. I wasn’t in an alleyway anymore. I was back in reality.

“Evalina Grace Berenity.”

I looked up, terrified of what I might see. I held back a tear. It was my long dead mother. “Who are you and what do you want?” I screamed at her.

“Sixteen years old; born November 15th 1997.” She pressed on.

“I asked who you are!” “Answer me!”

“Oh honey. You’re a hot mess. You’re sixteen years old and you’re locked down here and your mother, father, brothers and sisters are all dead. I almost feel bad for you.”

“W-what do you mean my sister is dead?” I stuttered and talked through tears. I wanted an answer but the stranger just faded away. “NO! COME BACK AND TELL ME!” “SHE ISNT DEAD!” I was sobbing and punching the wall. She did nothing to deserve death. What have I done? They killed her because of me. I can’t do this anymore. Who else has died because of me? I bit my arm until I was bleeding and wrote 5 words on the wall.

I am a bad person.


	2. Wake Up

I must be dreaming. I got up and slowly made my way to the door. It was open. I peaked my head out and looked in both directions. Nobody was there. I ran down the concrete hall and came across a door. Curiously I opened it. It was another hallway. I walked through it quietly and opened the next door. Inside was me as a baby. I was by myself playing with some blocks. I quickly slammed the door shut and told myself it wasn’t real. I opened the next door and it was me again; but this time I was in school. I believe this was second grade. I shut the door and ran through the hallway crying. I was confused and lost. Was this a trick? Am I still asleep? I pinched myself and eliminated that possibility. I stopped running and slid down the wall. “What’s happening to me?” I yelled. Desperate for someone to hear me but I don’t think anyone is here.  
I slowly stood up again after about 7 minutes of calming down and made my way to the next door. “Oh my god.” I whispered. Inside was Castiel. “Cas!” I ran toward him. He was in the bunker reading a book.  
He looked up from his book and smiled. “Hi, Evalina. How have you been?”  
“Oh my gosh Cas, it’s been so long!” I ran up and hugged him tightly.  
“I’m well. Thank you.”  
“What?” I was confused. He seemed oblivious to my presence. He wasn’t hugging back or answering my questions. It was like he was a recorded message. I stood back. “Cas?”  
“Evs, I’ve been thinking and I think I’m ready now.” He smirked at me.  
Oh no. This isn’t real. This is how it happened. I turned to the door but it was gone. I frantically tried to get his attention but it didn’t work. I don’t want to be here. I watched as he made his way to the bedroom with a ghost of me following closely behind. I chased after them. I need to stop it. I tapped on their shoulders and kicked them. I screamed in their ear. Nothing. I followed them into the bedroom and watched Cas lock the door. “No, please don’t.” I was trying hard to hold back tears. I saw myself slowly get undressed and lay on the bed, waiting for Cas. He quickly undid his pants and slid off his shirt. I smiled. He really has a nice ass. I miss him so much.  
“So, what do I do?” He asked in confusion.  
She giggled. “Come closer.”  
I watched my fingers slowly sliding his boxers down and off. I sighed as I took in his body. The curve of his back. The way his hands cupped me. How his legs were slightly parted to fit mine. I shut my eyes and envisioned him back with me on a boat in a lake. Just cruising. Calm and- I was cut off from my fantasy when a loud moan came from the man I loved. I saw his eyes widen as he kept thrusting.  
“Now pull out.”  
He obliged and gasped when a tongue met his dick. His hands clenched when I took it all and held. I licked his head softly and smiled at his reaction.  
I couldn’t watch anymore. I turned around and fantasized about me and Cas. I don’t know how long I was gone but when I finally zoned back in, Cas was coming. And oh, the look on his face could make anyone orgasm on the spot. I love him. And I need him back. I whispered “I love you.” To him. Everything started blacking out and I was getting woozy. I fell to the floor and everything went black.  
“Evalina?” “Are you awake?” “We came as soon as they called.”  
I opened my eyes to a blurry picture. It was bright. There were 2 figures by me. I blinked a couple times and finally understood. I tried to call out to them but I couldn’t speak.  
“Shhhh, it’s okay Ev.” Dean assured me. “Don’t try and talk yet.” He handed me a pencil and a piece of paper.  
I attempted to write “What happened?” but it didn’t come out very well. I showed it to him anyways and after he sat there for 4 minutes deciphering, he finally answered. “You were in a coma for a very long time.” I stared at him dumbly. I hastily scribbled down “What about the cell?”  
He looked at me weirdly. “What cell?” “Honey, you’ve been at the hospital the whole time.”  
Disorientated and confused, I closed my eyes. The noises slowly faded out and I was alone.


End file.
